Deleted Scenes from Mass Effect
by Charlie Chatham
Summary: These are the scenes that somehow ended up in the proverbial cutting room floor yet we all wished we had seen.
1. Deleted Scenes Part 1

Deleted Scenes from the Mass Effect Series Part 1:

Game-Mass Effect 2

Location: SR2-Galley

Kenneth Donelly converses with Kelly Chambers. Gabriela Daniels approaches Donelly.

Gabriela Daniels- Kenneth, it's time for our watch.

Kenneth Donelly- So I tell Joker, if you want to drink, you got to spell it.

Kelly Chambers- That's so funny!

Gabriela Daniels - We got to go Kenneth.

Kenneth Donelly- In a minute. So, are you interested in catching a vid later? I heard we got the latest Blasto movie on file.

Kelly Chambers - Sure, I like that.

Gabriela Daniels stares daggers at Kelly. Kenneth continues the conversation. Gabriela walks away.

Location: SR2- Engineering a few days later.

Kenneth Donelly fidgets while on his station. He tugs his trousers and bites his lip.

Gabriela Daniels - Kenneth, would you stop that. What's the matter with you?

Kenneth Donelly - Nothing.

Gabriela Daniels -Really? Looks like you got ants in your shorts.

Kenneth Donelly- No, its nothing, just a thing. I'll go and talk to Mordin and see if he can give me something for it, maybe a shot or a lotion.

Gabriela Daniels- Why would Mordin have to give you…oh…Oh God!


	2. Deleted Scenes Part 2

Game-Mass Effect (1)

Location: Backroom of the ExoGeni research station on Nodacrux

Doctor Ross conversing with Shepard and his squad.

Doctor Ross - I know what we did here was wrong, I'll admit that, but is over now. There is no sense in reporting this to the authorities.

Shepard - The lives of those scientist where your responsibility. I have to take you in.

Doctor Ross - Ah…that's not going to happen. Open fire, OPEN FIRE!

The ExoGeni guards drop their weapons.

Guard 1 - Yeah, naaaah.

Doctor Ross - What?

Guard 2 - You know what? I don't remember much of what happened. Those things just started to puke on people. I just shot them.

Guard 3 - Yeah, they never told us what going on. We just stood around and guarded stuff.

Guard 1 - Didn't see much, but I'll testify about, you know, about guarding stuff.

Doctor Ross - But we will all go to jail, you idiots?

Guard 1 - We? I didn't wear a lab coat. Did you?

Guard 2 - Nope.

Shepard pulls out his/her pistol and shoots the doctor in the head.

Shepard - I guess we are done here.


	3. Deleted Scenes Part 3

Mass Effect 1, Consort Quarters on the Citadel

Shepard rejects the Consort's "Gift of Words". She then takes Shepard back to her bed with the translucent egg shaped canopy.

Reactions of the crew to Male Shepard + Consort

Ashley: Spiritual and sophisticated my ass!

Tali: Oh Keelah! Again with the tongue in the…that can't be sanitary!

Wrex: Damn Shepard! I seen varren on the street with more tact. And they call us barbarians.

Reactions of the crew to FemShep + Consort

Garrus: Well, she certainly has…flexibility.

Kaidan: They didn't teach that at brain camp!

Wrex: Don't worry Joker, I'm recording every second of it!

Joker (on Wrex earpiece): I owe you one buddy!

Liara response to Shepard (either sex) + Consort if not romance.

Liara: Oh goddess.

Any other member of the crew: So that's how all those rumors get started.

Liara response to Shepard + Consort if Romanced

Liara Glows a Deep Blue: NOBODY TOUCHES MY SHEPARD!- Followed by a biotic charge.

Wrex to Joker: Yeah little buddy, I'm taking pictures.

Follow up in Mass Effect 2 on the Normandy SR-2 lab.

Mordin "studying" the video: Guess Shepard doesn't need-Inhale/Exhale-mood music.


	4. Deleted Scenes Part 4

Deleted Scenes from Mass Effect: Part IV

Game: Mass Effect 2

Location: In Miranda Lawson's cabin aboard the Normandy SR-2 after the mission on Pragia.

Jack and Miranda are having a heated argument.

Paragon Male or Female Shepard.

Miranda: But clearly you were a mistake!

Shepard: A mistake? A human ordering Ryncol from an Batarian bartender at Afterlife is a mistake. Kidnapping, drugging, torturing and training kids to murder one another is not a mistake. I've killed better people for lesser- makes air quotes- mistakes.

Paragon Shepard with the Colonist Background.

Shepard: And what do you call a pro-human terrorist group dealing with batarian slavers? One word Miss Lawson, Mindoir.

Renegade Male Shepard.

Shepard: Really? Okay, I'm done. Jack? Make sure you call Gardner after you're done, okay?

Renegade Female Shepard.

Shepard: Really? Jack, Rock, Paper Scissors!

Jack smiles wickedly.

Miranda: Shepard? Shepard...


End file.
